The present disclosure relates to a transportable screwing tool for mounting and/or demounting screws into and/or out of a work piece and to a method for activating and/or deactivating an electric motor, operable by electrical energy, of the screwing tool by means of the switching element.
However, the present disclosure can also be applied to other tools, such as, for example, grinding tools, polishing tools, drilling tools or the like.
Hand-operated screw drivers or portable hand-operated screwing appliances or tools which are known from the general prior art mostly have a starting switch arranged on the outside of the housing of the screwing tool. This starting switch is in this case arranged either directly in the grip region of the screwing tool, by which the screwing tool is held by the user, or on a further additional handle of the screwing tool, which is used, for example, in order to apply increased pressure force to the screwing tool during its use, or is integrated in these grips.
That is to say, when the screwing tool is being handled, the starting switch has to be actuated actively by the user. When the screwing tool is being used essentially continuously or frequently, as, for example, in an assembly line of a product-producing enterprise, the screwing tool consequently has to be started, before each work step, by the starting switch being actuated and has to be switched off, after each work step, by the starting switch being actuated once again, for example in order to avoid injury to the user caused by the screwing tool between the individual work steps. Such frequent actuation of the starting switch of the screwing tool may quickly lead to fatigue of the user's hand and, in particular, of the user's finger joint regions, and because of this it is no longer ensured that the screwing tool is held and guided safely.
Furthermore, constant actuation of the starting switch of the screwing tool causes the production cycle time to be prolonged, since activation and deactivation of the starting switch of the screwing tool by the user requires time or a period of time in which no screws can be screwed into or out of a work piece.
Arranging a starting switch in the region of the handles of the screwing tool, with the result that it should become easier to activate or deactivate the starting switch since there is no need to change over the hand from activating the screwing tool or the motor of the screwing tool to guiding the screwing tool, also results in an unfavorable ergonomic posture of the user's hand when the screwing tool is being operated, since the user or operator always has to be careful not to touch the starting switch during the screwing operation, in order to avoid an unintentional switch-off of the screwing tool.
The object of the present disclosure is, therefore, to make available a transportable screwing tool for mounting and/or demounting screws and a method for activating or deactivating the screwing tool, which allow rapid, ergonomic and simple starting of a screwing tool and consequently rapid and simple and also ergonomic and low-fatigue operation of the screwing tool.